


Girl All the Bad Guys Want

by superwholockian4ever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Short One Shot, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholockian4ever/pseuds/superwholockian4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is hanging out with Charlie as the guys run out to get food. Silliness ensues and we get to see the dynamic between the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl All the Bad Guys Want

 

 

 

 

Sam and Dean had gone on a food run, while you stayed back with Charlie. You guys had watched the box set of season one of Sherlock (for probably the fifth time together since you’d met), basically fangirling the whole time. Now you were listening to music as you made snacks and debated whether or not to clean house a bit.

You had your iPod docked in its home and when the song changed to a familiar song you practically squealed in excitement. It had been a while since you’d heard _this_ one. What you hadn’t expected was a twin squeal coming from your current companion. Your head whipped round to face her, your (e/c) eyes meeting her green ones. You smirked at her and she returned the look.

The second the words started both of you sang off key, but totally in sync.

“Eight o’clock Monday night and I’m waiting to finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me!”

Your stances almost looked like you were shouting at each other as you moved closer until you were only a foot or two away from one another.

“Her name is Nona, she's a rocker with a nose ring, she wears a two way, but I'm not quite sure what that means!”

It was ironic that neither of you had broken into hysterical laughter, usually if something like this happened you couldn’t hold it off this long.

“And when she walks, all the wind blows and the angels sing. But she doesn't notice me!”

The chorus is when the dancing broke out; jumping around like fish and whipping your (h/c) hair around. It could only be described as awkward and dorky, but that was the point. You were having fun and hamming it up for each other was a sure fire way to get cheek-hurting smiles and gut-busting laughter.

Sure enough when your looked at each other you both cracked.

Laughing Charlie accused you, “I didn’t know you liked Bowling for Soup!!”

You chuckled, (e/c) eyes sparkling, “Well, you never asked. And there’s a lot about me you, and even the boys don’t know. I’m a _very_ mysterious gal.”

“You’re so funny!” she told you with a huge grin.

You kept your smile exactly the same but your eyes lost a little of their sparkle.

You scoffed in mock offense, “I am the absolute funniest!”

“So sorry, Goddess of laughter!” she played along.

When the second chorus played you went back to what looked to be an odd, geeky mating dance and singing off key passionately. It was either bad luck or murphy’s law that had the boys entering the room as the last chord rang out and the two of you had pulled a “Singing in the Rain” and flipped the couch.

“Having fun?” came Dean’s voice startling you into falling on your butt. Sam who had been smiling at your antics, failed at stifling a chuckle in response.

“And you call yourself a hunter?” Dean questioned sarcastically.

“No, I call myself (f/n). You’re the ones who had to go and label the thing I chose to do with my life,” you sassed.

“Yeah, well, you wanna help unpack the grub? We brought you tacos,” Dean smirked at you.

As much as the group teased or goofed around with you, they did care about you. It was like being a part of a happy family. For the most part that was more than you could ask for, and you lived for moments like this.

 

 

 

 

_But sometimes…I can’t help but want more,_ you thought to yourself as you stole one last fleeting glance at Charlie, whose green orbs were still glinting with delight at the ounce of mischief you’d just gotten up to.

 

 

 


End file.
